


Dues Paid in Full

by karrenia_rune



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth, but this is ridiculous!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The titles was inspired by the Ruthie Foster song by the same name.

Disclaimer: Grimm and all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to NBC and its creators and producers.  
They are not mine are only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story. 

 

It's said that it's the trial by the fire that makes steel become stronger. 

As far as Rosalee Calvert is concerned that is very well for steel but a relationship takes a bit more work than forging steel. According to Monroe it was more like love at first brick rather than the traditional love at first sight.  
They'd even made that bit of an inside joke a part of their own exchange of vows at their wedding. 

They weren't traditional, except when they observed traditional Wesen values, and their lives became even more entangled whenever it intertwined with the world of other Wesen and the Grimm. If anyone had ever asked her, or him or even themselves if given the chance to go back and do it all over again, would they change any of it? No, she would not.

In the back of her mind, as she pounded and ground the savory mixture on her cutting board in the Spice Shop, she thought it over. "Whenever has anything ever gone as smoothly or ideally as we anticipated? She chuckled; little hiss of exhaled breath and then added aloud, "Of course, were it up to me I might have considered the powers that be a good nudge or two here and there, because more than a few of the rocky patches nearly got me, Monroe and everyone else we care about all killed."

"But, it didn't," Monroe added as he came around the corner carrying an armful of glass jars and sundry packing material he'd fetched the back supply room. 

" Says the guy who was put on trial by an extremist Wesen tribunal," replied Rosalee archly but not as much heat as he might have now that that was behind them.

"Yeah, well, the way I look at it, that was the crisis of the past four months, now we can all look forward to whatever tomorrow might bring, crisis or no crisis,: Monroe shrugged and came forward to place his hands on her shoulders, kneading with his fingers at and taking the opportunity to plant a few kisses on the back of her neck and the crown of reddish tresses.

"Stop it!" Rosalee replied. "We're trying to run a business here." 

"Yeah, I know, but there's nobody here but us, so there."

"Have I mentioned lately that you are incorrigible, Monroe," she asked mock-seriously. 

"No, not lately," he replied. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, she replied, "No, no, no, but I'm afraid I'll make a botch of what I have here."

"It's for Mr. Kimmel, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, but it's done," replied Rosalee. "It's almost 5 pm, traffic is slow, why not close up early? We can drop Mr. Kimmel's order on the way home, and I'll cook you up some of the veggie lasagna and Mediterranea salad that you like so much. "Hmm," she murmured, she ducked out of his embrace and then spun around and kissed him. "You make a very convincing argument, Mr. Monroe. She kissed him again and once more for good measure. "So, that's a yes?"

"Yes."

*** Monroe had out-done himself with the veggie lasagna while Rosalee made the salad. Two glasses of white wine and with most of the bottle of white chardonnay sat in the middle of the table.

"When did our lives become so complicated?" 

"Hmm, you'd think I would be able to look back and say with exactitude to one particular point where it got complicated," Monroe sighed. "But there are so many to choose from!"

She laughed, "Yeah, you might say that. "So Monroe, do you know what I was thinking when you came out front?"

"Do tell?"

"I was thinking that even were I to be offered the chance to go back and change even one thing about the recent past; I wouldn't change a thing."

"No doubt," Monroe replied.

"Without hesitation?"

"No, in fact, it brings to mind an ancient Chinese proverb, which goes along the lines about 'may you live in interesting times.'" "Which these past few years have certainly been" she agreed. "But can you honestly sit there and say that there haven't been times when you wanted to take the powers that be and change a few things here and there?" "More than a few times," Monroe allowed, "take the good with the bad, I think we've managed pretty well. "In fact," Monroe added, 'it might sound as corny or as sappy as hell, but you're the reason I believe in love."

"Oh you," she sighed.

Monroe grinned his trade-mark off-center goofy grin; the one that she had always found so charming and handsome on his blockish but by no means unattractive features. He spread his hands out wide with the  
palms facing her in a gesture that conveyed 'what can you do?' adding "Hey, you knew that I was a hopeless romantic when you married me."

Clinking their wine glasses together, Rosalee announced, "A toast, to us and to all the other hopeless romantics out there!"

"I'll drink to that!" Monroe replied.

Rosalee offered him a smile and then raised her wine glass and held out to him and he raised his as well.


End file.
